


Break Away

by Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone/pseuds/Nothing_Is_Written_In_Stone
Summary: Stiles puts two and two together quickly. Usually anyways.He figured out the solution to their Kanima problem, Nogitsune problem, and all the other little things that his supernatural companions usually over look.But when its not a life threatening issues most of the time it slips his mind.And his family history is not something he thought would come back and bite him in the ass when his dad announced that they would be having company but that's how Stile Stilinski's luck works.





	1. Training Match From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter Fanfic. Bear With Me! And the 28 chapters are a estimate. ;) just saying

Breathing deeply, chest heaving, he smacked the branches out of his path and he ran towards the remains of the burnt house, shouting hoping to get someone's attention while listening for the sound of footsteps or breathing but he knew of was helpless. The forest behind his was silent, and he knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to expose their locations. Pausing to crouch behind a wide tree and gaze around he looked for any hint of appearance from the others. 

"Stupid Stupid Stupid." Stiles muttered to himself for shouting out, exposing his location. His feet, hands and chest hurt from weaving through the Perserve and shoving obstacles out of his way. 

"Fuck" He was freezing, his red jacket not thick enough to keep the chill of the night. His bat laid next to him. His hands shook as he breathed in the cold air hurting his throat. He flinched as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he cursed his luck.

_Stiles. Come home. We need to talk now._

He gazed down at his phone resigned. His dad picked a really bad time. Shutting off his phone, he slid it into his back pocket and he listened, not willing to surrender. He raised his bat and turned around to head back the way he came looking for Scott, when he was grabbed by the shoulders as his feet were swept out from under him.

"Shit" he gasped out his back hitting the ground painfully and something pinned him down by pushing it's wait to his chest. Warm hands grabbed his hands pinning them above his head. Blonde swept across his vision and laughter echoed in the clearing.

" Got you again Batman" Erica's smile was friendly and viscous at the same time, leaving Stile's to try to figure out how the hell that's possible.

"Really Catwoman?" He got out breathlessly " I kinda need to breathe."

She shifted her weight and he took a much needed breathe. Two other figures stepped out of the trees and Stiles huffed annoyed as he noticed neither were the one he needed. Boyd had his usual stoic face but Issac had a shit eating smirk. 

"Got something there Erica?" He asked sarcastically. "Anything useful anyways?" Stiles sighed and banged his head back against the ground, hoping it would just swallow him whole.

"Issac stop antagonizing him" Scott's voice sounded from his other side startling him. The smirk stayed but he shrugged.

"So what was it this time?" Scott asked sitting crossed legged next to the two still on the ground.

"I heard sticks snapping "

"His shouting"

"His phone light and vibration when someone texted him."

Stiles groaned and cursed his dad.

" At least you broke your record." Scott piped in. "And you also stayed with your team mates for the first time for a little bit there.

"Yeah. But he still got himself caught. That means he got himself killed. Along with everybody else." Derek stepped out behind of Issac and they met eyes. His arms were crossed and he had his usual frown upon his face. 

"Stiles" he sighed. "Stay with Scott and Boyd next time!"

"Oh come on Derek! They ran off and I'm human! I can't keep up with their wolfy-ness. Besides! Its my dad and he wante- Shit!" Stiles jerked and Erica slid off him as he jumped up and frantically looked for his bat and prepared to leave. "He wanted me home now and he wanted to talk about something."

Derek raised a eyebrow and sent a questioning look towards him. Scott had jumped up too knowing how the Sheriff was. He was loose on most things Stiles did but when he said now he meant something was serious.

"You need me to come with?" Scott asked and Stiles shook his head.

"Dad said he needed to talk to me about something and he sounded serious." Derek nodded and Erica pulled him into brief hug then started towards the old Hale house to his jeep. " I'll see you all tomorrow."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how ya feel!


	2. I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear Cause that’s just who I am this week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Stiles was standing outside the house, out of breathe, when his phone went off again. Standing up from where he was bent at the waist, he pulled his phone out and seen six new messages. Five from his dad and one from Derek. Surprising. You Ran Out of There like a bat out of hell? The text said. And the rest were from his dad.

Stiles. NOW.

Stiles.

Get. HOME.

WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

GET HOME.We Have Company. NOW.

Stiles froze at the last two messages, his heart beating fast. Taking off towards the house, he ripped the door open and froze as the the two figures lounging on the couch.

One was smirking like he won three girls at once. His hair was gel-ed up into spikes and his eyes matched his expressions. His fingers were raised in a greeting; waving teasingly. The other was beside the other, not looking at Stiles but at the other; like he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to be here let alone be acting the way he was. Also mixed with that expression was a face of 'Get Me The Fuck Out Of Here' expression. Stiles could relate to that.

"Stiles." Snapping his head towards the voice of his father; he shook his head trying to clear his head.

"Hey little cuz, you gonna say hello or are all of us gonna sit here staring stupidly at each other?" Dean said "Or in Sammy's case, at me with that usual intimidating face that, as I've said before doesn't work on me"

"Stop calling me that" Sam snapped back.

Great.

Not only were his cousins are here, but also they are in their 'pissed in each other's cereal' moods.

"Chill, Jesus Christ" Dean waved his hand in the air in dismissive way. "We are guests after all".  
The Sheriff groaned and buried his head in his hands. Stiles felt the sudden urge to slam his head off a wall or go hang out with Peter. It was better than being here with these idiots.

"Okay" Stiles yelled out interrupting the brothers argument.'Everyone shut the fuck up."

He couldn't decide if Derek rubbing off on him was a good thing or a bad thing.

The silence made Stiles and his Dad sigh in unision as the brother's head snapped at to his yelling.

"Damn Cuz" Den said after a few minutes. But he didn't hear anything.

Stiles was having scenarios run through head; half blocking out what was being said and the other half fought to control his breathing, but it was a losing feat. The brothers wouldn't be here without reason. Stiles hadn't seen them for four or five years. He couldn't remember. All he knew was after his mother's death, his eleven year old eyes watched as the brothers and Stiles'uncle stomped away towards the beat up car parked outside and sped away. The older brother after a few years called and got back to reconnect with the Stilinski but Dean never came around. His dad always said that he was always a self blaming man.

Even though it wasn't anyone's fault but the sickness's.

But Stile's was more concern about the reason they were here now.

"ILES- " Stiles jerked his head up and met his father's eyes. "STILES"

Stiles nodded his head "I'm fine. Sorry just zoned out for a second I just was thin-remembe-wondering why you two are here. Last time I saw you she was-"

"STILES" John cut into Stiles' rambling. Stiles noticed out of the corner of his eye Dean eyes drifted down. Stiles shook his head.

Sam cleared his throat after the silence went on to long. Sighing Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "To answer your question Stiles-"the way Sam hesitantly said his name made them all cringe. "-we are here because of- well because we are tired of lying. We are gonna tell you something but you have to promise to never, ever tell anyone."Sam looked at Dean for help just as Stiles shared a look with his father.

Dean groaned and made the Stilinskis jerk towards him to notice the silent argument going on.

Wonder who else does that...OH Right.

 

"Well, are you gonna share what's on your mind? And the reason you showed up after all these years? Or are all of us gonna just stand here." The sheriff demanded and Sam looked at Dean for help.

"Okay there is no way to sugar coat this or nothing so here it is. We are hunters. For the Supernatural."

Stiles stared at is cousins in shock. Along with the Sheriff. Stiles' heart pounding, jumping frantically along with his eyes looking for any proof this was a joke. A game. But with every passing second he knew the fates were not on his side.

"The Fuck." Stiles shot out before he thought about it. He could feel his original panic slowly creeping back

Three heads whipped towards him with one of the eyes widening begging him to shut up. To not give anything away. But Stiles' mouth had other ideas. "This is a joke right? This is some sick game that you made dad? Right?" He stood up quickly knocking his chair over and backing up not taking his eyes off the three in front of him. " Dad this isn't funny. Scoot, Derek, Erici- your putting them all in danger. Fuck!" Stiles could tell he was drowning into a panic attack but was helpless to stop it. Dean's eyebrows scrunched up in suspicion but Stiles could care less. He tripped over something and he stumbled to the ground landing on his ass.

"They are gonna take them away please don't. I need them. Please don't. Please don't."

"-iles Stiles" Slamming of a door sounded then hands were gripping his face and frantic face came into view sea greens met his. Voices muffled around him. Arms wrapped around him holding him close and still as he was starting to rock in frantic motion. He was brought into His comforter's lap. The rocking started again but this time it was calming relaxing. Stiles head was pounding. He was slowly being aware of the tears running down his face.

"Shh I'm here. everyone is okay. No one is gone. Everyone is okay." Derek.

Breathing deeply was not helping and Stiles was trying to stop the racing of his heart. He felt Derek's breathing brushing his ear and he clenched his fists in to Derek's shirt.

"Shh it's okay. I promise. Everyone is okay." Derek's voice registered but Stile's vision was swimming. He was lacking oxygen and that brought even more panic.  "You need to breathe Baby. Come on listen to mine.' Stiles ear was pressed to Derek's chest and he could hear his heartbeat. The arms tightened around him and Stile's tears stopped and the only thing that were heard was Stiles' hiccuping and instinctive talking.

"There we go. Just breathe for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well till next time! and tell me how ya feel!


	3. You got a hell of a lot to explain. And now.

Having a panic attack is not fun. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. It's suffocating and deadly exhausting when you finally are in your right mind. And then afterwards you may have to explain why. Or how after so many years of supposedly not having them. (Your good at hiding them or you just can't tell the actual reason about so you just don't talk about it.) Just let them assume you don't.

Stiles hid his face in Derek's chest to not have to talk to the others. And  the world seemed to be still for a moment. Until the yelling starts. Derek tightened the arms around the boy, fighting the urge to lift the boy and take him somewhere that doesn't have the strong scent of the gunpowder and anger. Derek could feel the glare of the two strangers on his back but he just rumbled deep in his throat and shuffled his fingers into the cradled boy's hair. Comforting the sick smelling boy. The boy who seemed to be falling asleep in his lap the smell of exhausting clogging the wolf's nose.

Derek had heard the conversation in the house. He was just coming to check on Stiles when he had first heard the quick jump of Stiles' heartbeat. And when he heard  a males voice he realized a different smell was  surrounding The area he crept up to listen in. And when he smelled the panic attack he acted on instinct.

The over whelming urge to get away, to escape, was getting harder to push down now. The cornered feeling was surrounding the wolf and the boy in his armsarms. Derek knew he lost the fight when the urge became his actions and he tightened his grip on the boy in his arms, cradling him close. Backing up slowly, well aware of the stares and the sudden silence that echoed around the room. The silence made his hackles rise and his teeth drop clear in to the view of the others. 

The boy whimpered in his arms and Derek nuzzled along his neck leaving his scent and comforting the distressed boy. Adjusting his grip on his distressed pack mate he went to turn and run when a voice reached him.

 "Derek." He shot his head up as the Sheriff started walking closer slowly as if not to startle a animal. Derek bared his teeth has he reached out a hand and he froze. The two males who smelled like gunpowder stepped up behind the Sheriff a few feet away. They had their hands creeping to their hip and a matching set of hardened eyes pinned on him.

 "Put my fucking cousin down." The shorter of the two demanded. Derek knew he couldn't fight with the boy clutched in his grip but he also knew that he couldn't put the boy down. 

"Dean. Shut up." The Sheriff called back turning his head before looking at Derek. The other one pulled the shorter one back. His face told confusion but also worry and understanding.

The Sheriff looked Derek in the eye. "Derek please. Trust me. Put Stiles down and we'll talk-Derek!"  Derek took off running refusing to risk harming the boy. 

A  bullet streaked by his ear and  the Sheriff yelled but Derek kept running towards the woods.


End file.
